From The Great State Of Confusion
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: R will go up. Love is just down right confusing by definition more so when it happens for the first time.


OK well this fic was basically inspired by one scene in Endless Waltz. As anyone who has seen Endless Waltz may remember the scene were Trowa, Duo, and Quatre were talking near the end? What can I say that clip just speaks to me? Anyway that was one of the inspirations for this fic. If you liked my other 2x3x2 fics then you should like this one to. Don't you worry about Quatre he'll be taking care of. Set in A.C.197 for those who care.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Short so no real plot just getting the ball rolling.  
  
Aishi Say "Love is just down right confusing by definition." Mine.  
  
=======================================================  
  
"Duo I'm only saying Kathrine really doesn't like me very much."  
  
"Yeah well Red's just very protective of her baby bro Cat. Can't say I blame her I lost my family to though I never got any of them back." Duo turned his head when he caught Quatre open his mouth. "And don't tell me how sorry you are because I know Cat. Now where is that crazy women?"  
  
"Um Duo do you really think you should be stuff like that out loud?"  
  
"Hun? Oh Red likes me 'coz I never come to take Tro away. I've been coming by pretty often since Howard opened a shop not to far from here and his friend who owns it has been letting me help out."  
  
"Kathrine likes you?!"  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Duo teased turning and giving him a very Duoish grin.  
  
Quatre smiled. "Good point."  
  
"Thank you . Now let me see..Boo-ya!"  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"I just figured it out."  
  
"Figured what out Duo?"  
  
"Oh see I just remembered where he most likely is. I'm so spacey today let me tell you."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"It's just a hunch but what else do we have? Come on."  
  
=======================================================  
  
"Um.Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why is the lion out of his cage?"  
  
Duo looked up. "'Coz he's with Tro. Why you scared of him?"  
  
"Is a rather large lion Duo."  
  
"Yeah I prefer him in his nice little cage to." Duo half joked as he turned his attention back to the lion who simply sat down. The lion nodded as if he was listening intently to whatever Trowa was telling him. Duo watched Trowa's hands as they move but was completely lost on what they were telling the lion since his lips barely moved.  
  
"He seems to listen well." Quatre commented breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah Kitty dose whatever Tro tells him to."  
  
"Kitty?! Very funny."  
  
"Don't let him here you say that. Kitty is very sensitive."  
  
"You are joking right Duo? Right?"  
  
"Nope." Duo answered jerking his thumb at Kitty as the lion trotted away from Trowa. "I made one innocent little house cat joke and the next thing I know I'm face down with my braid half way down his throat. If Tro hadn't been there." Duo trailed off as he turned in response to Kitty's roar.  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Nah that's a good roar.though the charging is making me a little nervous. Must be some new trick."  
  
"Trick?! Trowa won't get hurt will he?"  
  
"Nah, that over grown house cat loves him to death." Duo assured him. He kept forgetting he was the only one to have seen Trowa perform. " Unless the timings off he'll be fine woah.." He trailed off as Trowa sailed threw the air landing right handing on the charging lion's head. Kitty reared slashing at the air as he roared taking a few steps back before sitting down and fling his head back giving Trowa the lift for a even higher the normal flip. The energetic lion ran up to his friends as he touched down.  
  
"Well, well if it isn't Blondy and the Braid?" Both boys jumped.  
  
"Yo Red. Is it cool if we barrow your bro fro five?"  
  
"Well.ok as long as it isn't work related." Her silver eyes narrowed at Quatre.  
  
"It's not Red we promise."  
  
"Fine."  
  
=======================================================  
  
"There's a good boy." Kitty purred as he rubbed his head against his master's lose navy blue button down undoing the top two buttons.  
  
"Blondy and Braid her to see you dear brother." Trowa turned as he stood surprised since he had not notice either of his friends.  
  
Duo smiled warmly as he stopped a few feet from Trowa and his pet. "Show off. So this is what you've been up to this break?"  
  
Trowa nodded. "Mostly. Has something come up?"  
  
"Sorry Mr. Trigger happy this isn't a business call you just have to survive a few more days with out shooting something." Trowa shook his head grinning. "I've been showing Cat here some of my haunts and we thought you might like to know Noin and Zechs are finally getting hitched. It's in like two weeks and we're talking red carpet royal shit here. Do you think I'll look good in a tux?"  
  
Trowa looked him over as he slipped his fingers in his pockets. "I don't see why not you look good."  
  
"Oh you flatter you." Duo teased using a slightly British accent waving his hands at him.  
  
"Rowl?" Kitty asked sniffing at Quatre who ducked behind Duo."  
  
"He won't hurt you Quatre he remembers you." Quatre looked at Trowa before blinking at the lion.  
  
"Merrrowl?" Kitty asked taking a few small steps forward slowly.  
  
"Go ahead Cat. Tro wouldn't let you get bit now would he?" Quatre shook his head as he reached out a pale hand stepping out from be hind his friend. Kitty purred as he rubbed his soft head against it. "See he likes you." Duo smiled as he move to stand beside Trowa.  
  
"Nice Kitty."  
  
"You have been behaving yourself right? I won't be hearing about any hospitalized muggers or something will I?"  
  
Trowa sighed. "No Duo."  
  
"Oh and why is that?"  
  
"It's been a slow week."  
  
"You like fighting too much my friend."  
  
"I'm good at it."  
  
"Yeah well with a build like that no duh."  
  
Trowa blinked at him. "So why show Quatre around?"  
  
"Tro the kid needs a break. When it's not the Preventors it's Winner Inc and when it's not that it's the AGA or whatever and when it's not that.You do see where I am going with this right?" Trowa nodded. "Good. So I figured a change of pace might be good for him and I missed you."  
  
"Me why?  
  
"Believe it or not I've grown found of you, you big lug and I miss having you around. God analyze every little thing. Give your brain a rest hun? We are on break here."  
  
"Towaahaha help hahaah."  
  
Both youths turned to look at Quatre. The laughing blonde was pinned under Kitty and was being licked to death. Duo laughed as Trowa hid a grin. "I totally forgot all about Cat and Kitty." He admitted before laughing again  
  
Trowa shook his head at Duo before whistling a short sharp whistle. Kitty ran up to him and sat down at his feet as instructed. "Thank you Trowa. It's nice to feel loved but that was a bit much." Kitty snorted. "It was fun though."  
  
"Oh I wish I had a camera."  
  
"Duo really. Oh look at me I'm a mess."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Tro you want to come get a bite with us? Well once Cat get's cleaned up."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. We can catch up a little but no shop talk we promised Red."  
  
"That you did. Go with them no one needs you now and they have missed you."  
  
Duo nodded putting on his best puppy dogface. "How can you say no to a face like this?" Kathrine laughed soon joined by Quatre. "Have a heart hun?" Duo begged before whimpering like a puppy and holding his hands up in front of him like begging puppy paws.  
  
Trowa chuckled shaking his head. "Ok fine just stop that."  
  
Duo smiled. "Works ever time. You're welcome to Red."  
  
"Oh I think not. You three have fun."  
  
"Don't we always?" Duo teased winking before turning and slipping a arm over each of his friends shoulders. "Ok this may be shop talk but you got to hear this. When Wufei get's back he'll be in for a big surprise."  
  
"What did you do this time?" Trowa asked as they started walking.  
  
"Well I toke.."  
  
=======================================================  
  
You want to know then review. This will not be updated until I get ten. Gomen but that's just the way it has to be. I only have so much computer time per day and I don't want to use it typing a chapter two to a story no one really likes. So review for more. 


End file.
